Almost Daily OO! Sort of Live Video
Almost Daily __! Sort of Live Video (ほぼ毎日◯◯！生っぽい動画, Hobo Mainichi OO! Namappoi Dōga) is a collection of 60 short animations released in conjunction with the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls anime. Starting July 8th, 2015, the MonMusume Channel on the Niconico service streamed these 30 second anime shorts that offer a candid look at the daily lives of the monster girls. The shorts updated almost every weekday, with each short being available for 24 hours only. The weekends featured a compilation of the week's episodes or a digest version summarizing them. Episodes Week 1 Episode 1 First Released: 8/7/2015 Plot: Miia spends time moisturizing her scales while reading a magazine. The length that this task takes leaves her tired at the end of it. Episode 2 First Released: 9/7/2015 Plot: Miia cracks an egg open for a meal but accidentally keeps the shell and throws away the rest. Episode 3 First Released: 10/7/2015 Plot: Miia attempts to comb her hair and encounters a stubborn Ahoge hair that looks like Papi's, who is waiting on her to use the bathroom. Episode 4 First Released: 11/7/2015 Plot: Miia answers the phone and becomes embroiled in a conversation with a telemarketer. She gets off topic and speaks for so long that she doesn't notice that the other end already hung up. Week 2 Episode 5 First Released: 14/7/2015 Plot: Papi discovers extra buttons on the toilet and tries them out. Episode 6 First Released: 15/7/2015 Plot: While cleaning her sword, Centorea is irritated by a mosquito. Episode 7 First Released: 16/7/2015 Plot: Papi stands in the open doorway, absentmindedly adjusting her underwear. Episode 8 First Released: 17/7/2015 Plot: Centorea attempts to put on a bra but the clasp snaps and destroys the camera. Episode 9 First Released: 18/7/2015 Plot: Miia sleeping soundly and dreaming of Kimihito, before her tail whips by and knocks the camera over. Week 3 Episode 10 First Released: 21/7/2015 Plot: Miia, Centorea and Papi share a bath. Episode 11 First Released: 22/7/2015 Plot: Wearing one of Centorea's tops, Papi attempts to use balloons to increase her bust to be like Centorea's. Episode 12 First Released: 23/7/2015 Plot: Centorea brushes her teeth only to discover halfway through that she was using Miia's toothbrush. Episode 13 First Released: 24/7/2015 Plot: Miia discovers Kimihito's phone and attempts to stick a Print Club sticker of herself onto the battery, only to discover that Papi, Meroune, Suu and Centorea have already done so with their own stickers. Episode 14 First Released: 25/7/2015 Plot: Centorea grooms herself. Week 4 Episode 15 First Released: 28/7/2015 Plot: Miia can't decide what to wear and so goes to get Kimihito's opinion; while still naked. Episode 16 First Released: 29/7/2015 Plot: While taking a bath, Suu notices one of the hidden cameras. Episode 17 First Released: 30/7/2015 Plot: Papi receives a leg massage from Suu. Episode 18 First Released: 31/7/2015 Plot: Suu goes through a filtration flask as she hums to herself to extract Miia's hair clips and Centorea's hair ribbon (which the two just happen to be searching for). Episode 19 First Released: 1/8/2015 Plot: Suu tries out her wardrobe of identical raincoats. Week 5 Episode 20 First Released: 4/8/2015 Plot: Miia, Centorea and Mero chatter during teatime. Episode 21 First Released: 5/8/2015 Plot: Meroune sits at the edge of her pool enacting a tragic love scenario. Episode 22 First Released: 6/8/2015 Plot: Meroune sleeps while floating at the surface of her pool. Drifting head first into the wall doesn't even wake her. Episode 23 First Released: 7/8/2015 Plot: Using a tablet incased inside a freezer bag, Meroune browses online for Gothic Lolita clothes. Episode 24 First Released: 8/8/2015 Plot: Meroune shares her pool with Miia, only for Miia to be reminded exactly why she shouldn't. Week 6 Episode 25 First Released: 11/8/2015 Plot: Miia watches a sad movie. Episode 26 First Released: 12/8/2015 Plot: Late at night, Miia attempts to sneak into Kimihito's bedroom but is stopped by Centorea. Episode 27 First Released: 13/8/2015 Plot: Papi suffers while waiting for the toilet to become vacant only to discover that the occupant was Suu; who was simply mimicking the other members of the household. Episode 28 First Released: 14/8/2015 Plot: Suu entraps and molests the other girls during a blackout. Episode 29 First Released: 15/8/2015 Plot: Miia tries Half-Body-Bathing (Hanshin Yoku) by bathing half of her body, which she read about in a magazine, but soon becomes chilled and has to give up on it. Week 7 Episode 30 First Released: 18/8/2015 Plot: Miia, Centorea and Papi discover and get stuck in numerous webs that Rachnera had set up around the living room. Episode 31 First Released: 19/8/2015 Plot: Manako attends an eye exam Episode 32 First Released: 20/8/2015 Plot: Rachnera sleeps naked in a hammock made out of her own webs in her room. Episode 33 First Released: 21/8/2015 Plot: Doppel stands naked in the kitchen drinking milk straight from the carton and then notices and destroys the camera with her hair. Episode 34 First Released: '''22/8/2015 '''Plot: Zombina sews back her left arm in front of a scared Miia, only to discover it's another right arm. Week 8 Episode 35 First Released: 25/8/2015 Plot: Centorea dons a Kimono while drinking sake. Episode 36 First Released: 26/8/2015 Plot: Rachnera dons a Kimono while drinking coffee. Episode 37 First Released: 27/8/2015 Plot: Centorea practices professing her love/devotion in a mirror and is caught by Rachnera. Episode 38 First Released: 28/8/2015 Plot: Suu goes to the kitchen and drinks sodapop. Episode 39 First Released: 29/8/2015 Plot: Papi goes to the kitchen and calls Suu along, after which Papi takes out a mold of gelatin and Suu immediately copies its shape and form. Week 9 Episode 40 First Released: 1/9/2015 Plot: Papi preens her molting feathers in the living room. Episode 41 First Released: 2/9/2015 Plot: Centorea uses Suu as an exercise ball while asleep, and when Suu wakes up she immediately envelops Centorea. Episode 42 First Released: 3/9/2015 Plot: Rachnera takes a bath and uses a special tool to polish her chitin exoskeleton. Episode 43 First Released: 4/9/2015 Plot: Rachnera takes a warm bath and despite repeated reminders from Miia, gets dizzy from the heat from staying in too long because she was trying to wait for Kimihito to show up. Episode 44 First Released: 5/9/2015 Plot: Mero sits at the edge of her pool and warms her voice, after which she starts humming "Moon and Mermaid" from her Character Album. Week 10 Episode 45 First Released: 8/9/2015 Plot: Rachnera hums Rachnera Arachnera from her Character Album while packing a bag, in which she packs a wallet, sunglasses, sunscreen lotion, makeup items, a coin purse, a music player, but when she is going to pack a magazine called SM Guardian Vol 15 she stops packing and starts reading. Episode 46 First Released: 9/9/2015 Plot: Suu sleeps in her kiddie pool and is awoken by someone entering the room. Transforming into her humanoid form she wishes the camera "Good Morning". Episode 47 First Released: 10/9/2015 Plot: Centorea is sleeping in her room, after a bit she wakes up in a fright, and then continues sleeping peacefully. Episode 48 First Released: 11/9/2015 Plot: Manako tries several specialized Circle Contact Lenses in an attempt to look "cuter" but can't see them making any difference to her appearance due to her eye already being large. Episode 49 First Released: 12/9/2015 Plot: Mero watches as Centorea prepares some instant noodles but as she drains the water from the container, she accidentally drops the noodles into the sink with the water. Week 11 Episode 50 First Released: 15/9/2015 Plot: Rachnera sits knitting with her silk, while humming "Rachnera Arachnera" from her Character Album, but while she knits her top unravels at the same time. Episode 51 First Released: 16/9/2015 Plot: Zombina and Manako sit with Miia to have tea and wait for Tio, who is getting her shoes off. However when she enters the living room, she breaks the door's frame, after which she profusely appologizes. Episode 52 First Released: 17/9/2015 Plot: Tionishia sits with Zombina, Manako and Miia and is visibly upset over destroying the door frame. While momentarily comforted over her mistake by the other girls, Tio quickly lapses into another bout of apologies when Manako notes that the cost of repairs will probably come out of MON's budget. She bows deeply, and accidentally head-butts the coffee table. Episode 53 First Released: 18/9/2015 Plot: Manako practices doing several faces in front of the mirror in the bathroom, including two different smiling faces, one face with the tongue out, and a try out kiss. Episode 54 First Released: 19/9/2015 Plot: Papi asks Lala to write a love letter for her to give to Kimihito, and when Centorea reads it, it freaks her out. Week 12 Episode 55 First Released: 22/9/2015 Plot: Doppel has a "chunni-byu showdown" against Lala and wins. Episode 56 First Released: 23/9/2015 Plot: Rachnera teaches Papi how to kiss. Episode 57 First Released: 24/9/2015 Plot: Miia, Papi, Centorea and Rachnera play Twister on an extra large mat in the living room. Naturally, Rachnera wins, but can't understand where the challenge is supposed to be. Episode 58 First Released: 25/9/2015 Plot: Papi wakes up in the morning to the sound of an alarm and gets out of bed, and says good morning and more but takes three steps then suddenly drops to the floor and starts sleeping again. Episode 59 First Released: 26/9/2015 Plot: Suu finds Kimihito's adult magazine collection and shows it to Papi, Miia, Centorea and Rachnera. Week 13 Episode 60 First Released: 29/9/2015 Plot: Miia waits for a text from Kimihito and reveals to the camera that they knew they were being watched from the beginning. Bonus 24:00 Episodes Episode "Gamers" First Released: 8/8/2015 Plot: The cameraman explores ' Monster Musume merchandise. Episode "Animate" First Released: 15/8/2015 Plot: The cameraman explores 's Monster Musume merchandise. Episode "Comic Toranoana" First Released: 29/8/2015 Plot: The cameraman explores 's Monster Musume merchandise. Gallery MerchVol9 2.jpg File:LiveVideoMiia5.png File:5a759fdc77fb481cd9b4ea03a6070a73.jpg File:34d71536a27320e9294373e1cf095eec.jpg File:LiveVideo241.png Trivia *As each new episode is released after midnight. After the clip is finished and advertisements begin showing for Monster Musume products, one of the show's characters (usually whichever character was featured in the clip) will begin counting sheep (1-50) for the viewer to listen to while going to bed. These "Monster Musume Oyasumi CDs" are featured as bonus merchandise with every pre-order of the Monster Musume anime. *In addition to the main episodes, bonus "24:00" episodes sometimes appear as part of the end-of-the-week review episodes featuring live-action "investigations" of Monster Musume merchandise being offered by various anime/manga stores in Japan. *In episodes 1, 2, 13 and 29, Miia is humming "Everyday Animal Ears" by ANM48. *Miia's fantasy in episode 4 first appeared in Chapter 7 immediately after which, due to daydreaming, she ends up burning her hands as she was cooking dinner at the time of the daydream. *In episode 7, Papi is humming "Papism" from her Character Album. *In episode 11, Papi is humming Saikōsoku Fall in Love. *In episode 14 and 41 Centorea is humming "Nobility" from her Character Album. *In episodes 18 and 19, Suu is humming "The Song of Umbrella" from her Character Album. *In episodes 23 and 44, Mero is humming "Moon and Mermaid" from her Character Album. *In episode 42, Rachnera is humming "Da-Da-Dash!". *In episode 45 and 50, Rachnera is humming "Rachnera Arachnera" from her Character Album. *Episode 35 is a direct adaptation of art drawn by Okayado for 2014, the Year of the Horse in the Chinese zodiac. *During the advertisement of episode 54 and 55, Lala spoke part of what she said in her serious mode, and the rest in her normal mode. **Moreover, during the advertisement of episode 54, Lala was drawn with gray hair and pink skin instead of her usual color pattern. **Also, the song played was Saikōsoku Fall in Love since Lala doesn't have a character album yet. *In Episodes 45 and 57, Rachnera's "skull mark" on her abdomen was colored lime green instead of white. Links *MonMusu Niconico MonMusu Channel *GoGoAnime GoGoAnime Channel Category:Products Category:Anime